La première fois
by ToKyo-DreAmer
Summary: Mai et Tate ont beaucoup de mal à exprimer leurs sentiments... Trop timides, trop pudiques? Vous découvrirez tout dans cette fic à l'eau de rose.


J'ai pas du tout l'habitude mais je vous ai concocté (à vos riques et périls) une petite romance entre Tate et Mai

**La première fois**

Mai se demandait toujours comment…comment est-ce qu'un garçon et une fille…. Bien sûr elle le savait, mais comment est-ce possible ? A plusieurs reprises, elle avait imaginé faire l'amour avec un garçon, mais dans son esprit ça ne collait pas du tout. Elle y pensait de plus en plus depuis qu'elle était avec Tate, ils venaient même de fêter leur 6 mois. Et même au bout de 6 mois, leur couple n'avait pas vraiment avancé, ils étaient tous les deux très gênés quand il s'agissait de s'embrasser. Peut-être qu'ils étaient trop timides, ou peut-être trop pudiques ? Pourtant quand Mai regardait les couples de son entourage, Akane et Kazuya n'étaient pas très démonstratifs non plus mais ils ne pouvaient pas se passer l'un de l'autre, quant à Shizuru et Natsuki, elles étaient de loin le couple le plus passionné et romantique… Pourquoi est-ce que son couple ne marchait pas ?

Mai avançait, perdue dans ses pensées, avec Mikoto pendue à sa main. Les cerisiers étaient déjà en fleurs mais l'automne aussi allait bientôt arriver, le rose fushia allait mourir. Mikoto fixait Mai avec ses grands yeux habituels sans oser lui parler, elle avait compris que dans ces moments-là, il ne fallait surtout pas la déranger, même si elles avaient déjà 15 bonnes minutes de retard. L'Académie Fuuka était encore loin, mais Mai restait perdue dans ses pensées.

Mai arriva en cours avec 30 minutes de retard, elle passa la porte et lança un petit « ohayo » avant que Midori-chan lui lance une craie à la figure. Elle sortit enfin de sa rêverie avant que toute la classe explose de rire, Tate, inquiet, la fixa du fond de la classe, il n'aimait pas quand elle était perturbée car il savait que jamais ils n'en parleraient tous les deux. Il restait angoissé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle redevienne joyeuse, même si elle se forçait un peu. Elle lui adressa un sourire et elle posa son sac sur la table.

_Il pense sûrement que je suis encore un peu endormie_

Midori-chan reprit son cours avec une détermination à toute épreuve.

« C'est sous l'empereur Hirohito, que s'est déroulé la seconde… »

Mais Mai restait obsédé par son couple, elle essaya un instant de s'imaginer avec Tate, tous les deux seuls et… Le rouge monta aux joues de la jeune fille, elle ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Qu'est ce qui la bloquait ?

Quand le cours se termina, Tate la rejoint comme chaque matin. Il se prostra devant elle avec un petit sourire embarrassé et se gratta la tête, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire.

-Tu étais… euh en retard ce matin.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et s'obligea à lancer un petit rire de courtoisie.

-Oui, j'ai eu du mal à me réveiller !

-Ah, c'est bien ce que je pensais, euh ce soir tu veux qu'on aille au cinéma ?

Elle réfléchit un instant, combien de fois étaient-ils allés au cinéma, et sans oser se toucher, trop gênés ils n'avaient même pas pu profiter du film. L'air déterminé, elle voulait que ça change.

-Nan, cette fois tu viens chez moi ! Je vais te faire un bon repas, un repas à la Mai !

Il resta bloqué une bonne minute sur l'expression « chez moi », puis il hocha la tête, on peut rarement parler le souffle coupé. Mai lui lança son plus beau sourire ce qui acheva encore plus le pauvre Tate, puis il sortit prendre un peu l'air pour calmer son cœur qui battait à l'allure d'un cheval au galop.

-Quelle jeunesse accablante…

* * *

Le soir même, Mai s'attelait aux fourneaux, elle avait préparé un dîner très romantique, chandelles et aphrodisiaques au menu. Natsuki gardait Mikoto à contrecœur, elle aussi aurait voulu passer une soirée romantique… Mais Mai lui promit de jouer la cuisinière en chef lors de son prochain dîner amoureux avec Shizuru.

Lorsque Tate sonna à la porte, il était plus stressé que jamais. Il ne cessait de penser « Mai et moi seuls, Mai et moi seuls, CHEZ ELLE….. ». Il était déjà sorti avec des filles surtout dans sa période rebelle, mais ça n'avait jamais duré plus d'une semaine et il s'en fichait complètement. Mais là c'était différent. Ses sentiments étaient si forts qu'il ne se contrôlait absolument pas.

La porte s'ouvrit, et son cœur se renversa devant la ravissante Mai. Elle était toute de rouge vêtue, et son sourire le chamboulait comme toujours.

-Tu es en avance !

Ils se mirent à table, mais aucun des deux n'osait manger ou se parler, chacun contemplait son assiette avec le même doute à l'esprit. A la fin du repas, Mai prit une décision brutale. Peut être que ça ne venait pas d'elle mais de lui ? Peut être qu'il ne l'aimait pas tout simplement ? Elle le regarda mettre sa veste, il semblait si pressé de partir. Mai retint ses pleurs mais explosa de rage.

-A quoi ça sert ? s'exclama-t-elle

Tate, surpris se retourna vers elle.

-Quoi ?

Elle lui lança ses clés au buste, qu'il laissa tomber au sol. Il restait prostré devant elle. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? A ce rythme-là….

-A quoi ça sert d'être ensemble ! Tu ne m'aimes pas !

-Mai…attends…

Elle lui tourna le dos cachant ainsi les larmes qui commençaient à perler sur son menton, la conversation était déjà finie.

-Sors… murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Trois jours, trois jours qu'ils s'évitaient en cours, même dans les couloirs, ils n'osaient se regarder dans les yeux. Mai cachait sa déception amoureuse, même Natsuki et Mikoto n'avaient pu la faire parler sous la torture des chatouilles. Tate savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire mais comment prouver à une femme qu'on l'aime ?

Mai restait perpétuellement dans la lune, mais il suffisait qu'elle pense à tate, pour que des sanglots ou que la colère éclatent. Quelques semaines passèrent sans aucun changements, la bande avait fini par comprendre, surtout qu'elle ne les voyait plus jamais ensemble.

Reito-san se décida à parler à Tate dès qu'il eut l'occasion de le trouver au conseil des étudiants.

Tate restait toujours après les réunions pour ranger le matériel et les fournitures scolaires, Reito-san en profita pour se glisser dans la salle et se posa sur une chaise. Observant avec plaisir le pauvre Tate qui se fatiguait à la tâche. Tate, posa un carton sur la table et remarquant sa présence il soupira d'exaspération.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Reito ?

Reito lui adressa un petit sourire ironique et moqueur .

-A propos de Mai ça tient toujours tu sais !

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'es plus avec elle, je peux prendre ta place, non ?

Tate laissa tomber le carton et attrapa le col de Reito, il le souleva, déjà prêt à frapper.

-Essaye un peu pour voir !

Reito-san repoussa doucement Tate et pouffa de rire.

-C'est bien, je vois quetu l'aimes toujours, alors qu'est ce que tu fais là à ranger du matériel, Pourquoi tu ne vas pas la rejoindre ?

Tate, détourna le regard l'air triste, une question lui brûlait les lèvres, mais il savait que Reito-san n'était pas quelqu'un de confiance. Mais à qui pouvait-il demander conseil ?

-Je …Elle pense que je ne l'aime pas, elle a décidé de tout arrêter. Et je ne sais pas comment lui prouver que je l'aime.

Reito explosa de rire tapant des mains sur les cuisses.

-Quel idiot ! Il suffit de le dire c'est tout

Tate sentait la colère monter…

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, explosa-t-il, Mai est si vivante, si pleine de vie, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être derrière, en train de courir pour la rattraper, j'ai…J'ai peur c'est la première fois pour moi.

Reito san calma ses spasmes et dévisagea Tate avant de pouffer de rire à nouveau.

-Quel idiot ! Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ça ? Si vous êtes ensemble ça veut dire parler de ce qu'on ressent !

Le jeune kendoka reflechit un instant, cela semblait tout d'un coup plus clair dans son esprit, si on s'aime on a pas peur ! Il sortit en courrant de la salle alors que Reito restait dans la classe, en pleine reflexion sur la vie et l'amour.

-Quelle jeunesse accablante… s'exclama-t-il avant d'exploser de rire.

* * *

Mai rangeait son casier de sport, ses paires de baskets et ses fringues. Elle découvrit Natsuki derrière la porte de celui-ci, elle voulut parler mais la brune la coupa d'emblée.

-Quand on a peur de perdre quelqu'un, on a peur de s'engager, car la perte sera plus douloureuse. Mais au lieu de ça, on devrait profiter de ce qu'on a, n'est ce pas Mai ?

Natsuki disparut de la pièce après lui avoir lancé un petit clin d'œil. Mai resta figée un instant, les mots de Natsuki venaient de la marquer à jamais, elle était même jalouse qu'elle ait compris tout ça avant elle.

-Mai ?

Elle se tourna vers Tate qui reprenait son souffle.

-Mai, tu sais je….

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, et lui donna leur premier véritable baiser amoureux… Ils se rapprochèrent l'unde l'autre, toujours un peu plus, en quelques secondes, ils s'étaient compris. Personne n'était resté dans les vestiaires, rien ne les empêchait de continuer sur leur lancée.

TokYo-DreAmer (j'ai honte mais j'ai vraiment écrit ça…..Je me fais du mal quand je le relis mdr)


End file.
